Marie IV Sophie de Grandelumiere
Marie IV (7th December 1693 - 29th November 1757) was the reigning Sovereign of Grandelumiere. She took the throne after the death of her grandfather, Louis XIII Philippe while she was only 4 years of age. Her mother acted as Regent during her minority, which lasted 10 years. She led the House of Blois and married her 1st cousin Louis Emmanuel de Blois de Soissons. She was well known for her piety and charity, keeping the company of clerics. Following the reign of her great-grandfather, a court which had been known for its extravagance, parties, and debauchery, Marie would become extremely pious, following the regency of her mother, who had attempted to curtail all of the wild parties of the nobility. In the final years of her life, she was rumoured to have given rise to several miracles with the healing of common folk with illnesses, the levetation of the Eucharist, and on her death, the apparition of a halo across her body. She was also known for curtailing gambling at court, founding several charities and hospitals (chief among them the Hopital Royal des Invalides), the purchasing of relics and bringing about the austere piety of the court. Early Years Birth On December 7th 1693, Marie Sophie would be born to her mother, the Dauphine Louise Therese, and her father, the Monseigneur le Dauphin, Heir to the throne, Louis Auguste. Present at the birthing ceremony was the Emperor, her grandfather, Louis XIII, his wife, Elisabeth Justine, and the majority of the high ranking courtiers. The day was noticeably colder as winter was firmly beginning to set in and as she was delivered, the court was displeased with the birth of a girl, having hoped for a future Dauphin. Early Childhood She was immediately sent to the care of the Governess of the Imperial Children of Grandelumiere, the Marquise de Montespan, an elderly lady who had been the governess to her father. This appointment was due to her high position and her effective caring and the close bond she had shared with all her charges. She would form a close bond with the governess as court protocol forbid the mother and father having much to do with their children at a young age. Such was the constricting court etiquette that children traditionally did not see much of their parents until after education had been completed. Sophie would come to view her governess as the mother-figure in her life and enjoyed her time, being joined by two sisters, Marie Elisabeth and Marie Antoinette. Marie Sophie and Marie Antoinette from a young age did not get along, Sophie displaying dislike for her new sister from the time of her 1st birthday. This was likely due to the attention she gained. As her mother was pregnant with another child, this time the court hoping they would be blessed with a baby boy, the Dauphin would contract measles, and died quickly. Like most young children, Marie Sophie did not know her father well, thus his death struck her with little impact. This begun a succession crisis, as there were no close male relatives in the family. The Dauphin had only had sisters, as had Louis XIII. Though women were accorded with the right to succeed if no brothers existed, they were not accorded to use the title Dauphine. Marie acted as the unofficial Heir to the throne for a few short months until the 28th of May. On this day, her grandfather, Louis XIII, died from smallpox. The court would make their way to her room, to swear loyalty to the new Empress, though the governess forbade entrance unless they would approach with care to avoid scaring the young girl (as had happened to Louis XIII when he succeeded aged 3). Officially, according to the Will of Louis XIII, his wife Elisabeth Justine was to become regent for the young Marie Sophie. Minority Will of Louis XIII The Will of the previous sovereign was contested by the young Empress' mother, Louise Therese. Louise had the support of the Parlement, who she wished to give more rights to (she had previously been a member of the Parlementaires faction of court). The Parlement would go on to annul the Will of Louis XIII, and appointed Marie's mother as sole Regent of the Empire. She was heavily influenced by Louis de Montesquieu. Succession Crisis After taking the Regency, Louise Therese would give birth. She would deliver a baby boy, which complicated the situation. Had Louis XIII died a short while later than he had originally, the boy would be Emperor, and many questioned whether the new addition should technically be Emperor. The traditional factions would align into two major sides, the Sophienettes and the Philippaires. These names were originally made by the opposing faction for the other in a mocking fashion but quickly adopted by the party themselves. These factions would debate over who rightfully had the throne, so much so that the Conseil itself was split on the matter. The Empress, unsure of how to deal with the situation, though she would retain regency, either way, looked to the Chief Minister. Louis de Montesquieu, for his opinion. Louis had been a staunch Sophienette which was reflected in the advice he provided. Louise requested Parlement to accept Marie IV Sophie as the true sovereign, or that she as Regent would do all in her power to curtail their influence in politics. Threatening the Parlement had been a rather dramatic risk, proposed by the Chief Minister, but one which paid off. The Parlement would officially recognise that Marie was the rightful sovereign and that the young Monsieur, le Duc d'Orleans, would remain a Prince. During her early childhood, she was kept mostly by the governess and surrounded by her siblings and Enfants d'Honneur ''who were young courtiers around her age and who were permitted to play with her. As she did not see much of her mother due to the strict court etiquette, she spent much of her time learning and playing with her close friends. She was remarked as being very close to the young Louis Chretien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, which would continue through her adult life. '''Baptism ' By 1698, in August, the young Marie had yet to be baptised and was unofficially named Marie IV, with no official granted. As a result, a speedy baptism was arranged to be held in the Chapel of the Assumption in Argenteuil, officiated by the Almoner Louis Constantin de Rochechouart de Mortemart. She would be christened Marie Sophie and granted the official style, Marie IV Sophie. Her godparents were Elisabeth Justine, her paternal grandmother (who by this point was herself becoming somewhat ill) and Louis Fabien de Penthievre, her maternal uncle. Education Marie would have several Enfants d'Honneur from high standing families who would attend her classes with her. Louis Chretien Hercules, at this point the Comte de Rochechouart, would attend some of her classes with her. Of course, from a young age, Marie would be taught in certain subjects normal women would never otherwise be educated in, such as politics, mathematics, physics and so forth. As a result of being Marie's friend, whenever Marie did not follow her studies completely, as Empress she could not be punished or hit by her tutors, thus, her friends bore the brunt of any punishment meted out. In one particular case, Louis the Comte de Rochechouart had a hefty Bible dropped on his hand for Marie not paying enough attention in a theology class when studying passages on the nature of Original Sin. Marie, in response to the Comte's poor hand, attempted to do better in her future classes to prevent any serious harm to her friends. In a twist of irony, he became a Cardinal. Marie enjoyed her studies in writing, theology, languages such Latin and Italian, politics and dance. Though she heavily disliked mathematics. Overall she was said to be an intelligent girl and took well to her studies, even with the odd difficulty paying attention. Early Acts Shortly prior to this education, a war had been brewing between Grandelumiere and the Holy Roman Empire and her allies in the Italian Peninsula. This war was on the pretext of an opposition to a female sovereign, though there had been at least 5 female rulers before this time in Grandelumiere. The pretext of Salic law was little more than an excuse for the Holy Roman Empire who had in fact been longing for war with the Empire after the loss of the Duchy of Lorraine and Alsace region a few decades prior. The war would give them an excuse to reclaim lost territory. As this tension increased, and diplomacy failed, war eventually broke out almost a year after Marie IV became Empress. This started the War of Grandelumierian Succession. The Holy Roman Empire was supported by the Russian Empire, the Dutch and Saxony, while Grandelumiere was supported by Sweden, Bavaria and Genoa. The battle was primarily fought on land around the border of the Empire, particularly in the Alsace region. The war was particularly hard on the Grandelumierian forces, with an estimated 140,000 men dying in battle. However, Grandelumiere would sign the treaty of Strasbourg, which recognised Grandelumiere's Empress Marie IV, but the Empire would cede claims to the Flemish territory near the Netherlands. Engagement By the time of the treaty, Marie was 12 years of age and plans for marriage had been drawn up for her by the Regent and Chief Minister. Foreign Princes were considered but then dropped in order to prevent foreign nations gaining a foothold in the Empire. It is important to note that, such a marriage would have meant that House Blois would merge with the house of whichever Prince she married, making it a branch of a foreign royal house. This was combined with the Regents desire to keep the family wealth within the State. Rather, a list of princes from within the nation were drawn up. Her first cousins were suggested, as they had good standing and would not result in a split of the house (being branches of Blois themselves). Eventually, she would be settled by her 1st cousin, Louis Emmanuel de Penthievre. Marriage Marie was married off to her cousin in a large ceremony held at Notre Dame Paris days after her 14th Birthday in 1707. The ceremony was held by the Grand Almoner who held the position as Archbishop of Paris. The ceremony was a lavish one, with crowds along the travel route to the Cathedral. The Regents carriage passed through first, followed by the Empress, followed by the Prince, and then followed by the nobility and other princes. Marie was not entirely welcoming of the marriage as she was unsure of her cousin, but was pleased to be married overall. She had been dressed in an ornate gown of heavy ermine and silk, decorated in fleur-de-lis with heavy diamonds and pearls, embroidered with gold and silver. The ceremony was a lengthy one which was quickly followed by the bedding ceremony. The young Empress and her husband, now technically Emperor Consort, were led in a long procession to the bedchamber. Here, both were undressed and presented into nightwear. They were then put to bed, and blessed before being left to perform their duties. Personal Rule Official Coronation A year after, came the official crowning of the Empress as the Sovereign of all Grandelumiere. As her husband was moved suite, the coronation arrangements were made to be held at Notre Dame once more. The coronation outfit of Marie IV was prepared, an elaborate gown of deep blue velvet with heavy ermine and gold thread used to weave fleurs-de-lis. Aside this was heavy use of diamonds, sapphires, and pearls. The court was moved from Argenteuil to Le Louvre Palais for the coronation, with Sophie taking up the central apartments, while the Consort took his rooms up opposite her own. Marie would be attended by Her Surintendant de la Maison de l'Imperatrice, and several Dames d'Honneur. They would dress her in the ornate coronation robe prior to her travel. When the time finally arrived, Marie would travel in an elaborate gilt carriage, this time her mother riding behind her own carriage. This long procession was followed by the Fils de Grandelumiere, Princes of the Blood, the Foreign Princes, then the High Nobility and the lower nobility. The ceremony itself was overseen by the Primate of Primates, Louis Nicolas de La Tour d'Auvergne, alongside the Crown Cardinal, Henri d'Albert de Luynes de Cardaillac, and the Court Almoner, Louis Constantin de Rochechouart de Mortemart, as well as several ranking Bishops. The coronation was widely attended and celebrated, bringing about a week's long list of events and balls hosted at Argenteuil. Family Sophie had a somewhat lukewarm relationship with her immediate family, though retaining a compassionate approach to how she governed them. Her children were not the pawn in the great game of Dynastic Alliance such as those in Louis XIII’s time. Louis Raphael, or Monseigneur as his formal designation would be, was married to a Spanish Infanta and Madame Victoire to Luis I d'Espagne. No other larger attempts at foreign marriages were made. Madame Louise, who had much favor with her mother was permitted to make a domestic marriage to the Prince de Conde and the Duc d’Anjou was married to one of the extensive Les Mortemarettes. '' Sophie’s first relationship was with her mother, Marie Thérèse de Penthièvre. The latter was able to form some existing attachment, more so than her husband Louis Auguste who had died before Sophie had reach majority. Though it was clear that Sophie’s mother was no suitable candidate to help steer her political views. Marie Thérèse was fond of wild parties and was a force of licentious relations. Cardinal Louis-Constantin de Limoges was her tutor, a member of the illustrious Rochechouart de Mortemart family. Monsieur was room for a more complex relationship. In their youth, they had been rather close, and one respected the other for the ''Succession Crisis ''was still taking president and who knew where the tables would turn. With the passage of time, Sophie began not to look favorably on her brother. His notorious infidelity was becoming a burden to the entire family, especially with the addition of his ''louche daughter. Sophie preferred the charms of "Madame", her sister-in-law. Their friendship was formed on the charitable nature and pious soul they both shared. Finances and the Control of Dissent Louis XIII and the Regent, Marie Thérèse, rang up a considerable amount of debt. By 1708, the treasury was practically bare and Sophie had a monumental task upon her shoulders. The difficulty was how to turn the old licentious regime into a less poverty-stricken one. Sophie was set to wipe away what was before her with swiftness and determination. The Finance Minister, Nicolas Leon, Marquis de Mézière, was arrested and his extensive properties and land were seized. All contents of Mézière's residences were sold, and all silverware melted down to create new coinage. Marie Thérèse herself was placed under house-arrest and her Paris residence torn down and it's foundations sold away. All unnecessary court positions were abolished in order to create more of a cash flow. The Church was made to pay a yearly gift of 5,000,000 Livre to the state. Due to the poor state of finances, Taxes had to be raised throughout the Empire. Though successful in building up the economy, these new changes were not met with open arms. Provence and Nacy had a less of a burden, and Sophie made sure they were not over-burdened. In a great public exercise, Sophie traveled to a great number of the southern provinces to distribute alms to impoverished villages and communities. This was the beginning of a metamorphosis transformation into Sophie becoming an almost Saintly figure to the eyes who had heard rumor of her good will. The Emperor, Children, and Favourites Both Empress and Emperor had a mutual friendship but with no emotional context to speak of. There was neither dependence or any refuge to be sought in one-another. Both were quiet and designed to speak to each other in front of the court. As the Comte de Marennes put it: "One is surprised when in the presence of Empress and Emperor. They both have the uncomfortable heir of just having met yesterday." ''when questioned that this must not be true, pointing to the number of children, the Comte replied, ''"Heavens, one doesn't have to be acquainted with the other to procreate." Sophie was able to rear a modest brood of children with the Emperor. Each year saw the arrival of another Fils de Grandelumiere. Louis Raphael (1708), Charles Philippe (1709), Marie Louise (1710), Marie Victoire (1711) and Louis Baptiste (1712). Where the young Mesdames Louise and Victoire were sent to the Abbey of Fontevraud to receive their education, Raphael, Philippe and Baptiste were educated by the court favorite Louis Chretien Hercules, former Comte de Rochechouart now Marquis de Mortemart and Archbishop of Paris. Earlier in 1711, this once Enfants d'Honneur ''turned Marquis and Archbishop, had returned to the Court upon the passing of his own granduncle. It did not take long to re-kindle the flame of friendship since the two kept in a frequent stream of correspondence over the years. As an honor bestowed upon him, Sophie lodged him in a sumptuous suite of apartments and in 1718 elevated him to become Cardinal de Mortemart. '''The Marriage of Monseigneur and Grandchildren' Sophie oversaw the marriage of Louis Raphael. There were many candidates: Isabel Luísa, Princess of Beira, Marie Catherine d'Espagne, Princess Amelia of Great Britain and Archduchess Maria Anna of Austria. Marie Anne Victoire d'Espagne was chosen, and the young Infanta arrived in Paris in 1724. Even though she was much praised for her beauty and grace, Marie Anne was rather too young to be breeding children (at the age of 6) and Sophie was keen to have heirs produced. Inevitably, the young Infanta was sent packing later that year. Another Infanta, Maria Catalina d'Espagne, the formers sister, was sent in exchange (or what some would call "our future Empress, our blessed consolation prize"). The exchange of Sophie's 1st cousin was arranged to take place upon the Isla de los Faisanes, ''a small island which represented the divide between the French North and the Spanish South. Maria Catherine was serious and uninteresting, and not even a pretty catch (unlike Marie Anne) but she was suitable. Within the following years, a vast array of children were produced. Sophie had Isabelle Germaine de Choiseul (née Blois Penthievre)' appointed as Imperial Governess but in 1737 was replaced by Marie-Pauline Raphaëlle de Rohan (née Rochechouart de Mortemart). '''Poison and Protestants In 1737, a rumor of Sophie's assassination was common gossip. A group of nobles, influenced by the foreign practice of Protestantism, began conjuring up plans to make an attempt on Sophie's life. Even more shocking was the fact that one of the main ringleaders was her own Fille d'honneur, Marie Josèphe de Paulmy. Though Mademoiselle de Paulmy could have executed Sophie herself, it would have been too obvious. So Josèphe rallied assistance in the most unlikely of people. Alexandrine de Polignac, a featherbrained courtier, was duped into procuring poison for Josèphe. It was Alexandrine's own understanding that she was purchasing aphrodiacs for her lover the Marquis de Louvois. Instead, Josèphe switched glasses and did everything she could to make that poison reach Sophie. Josèphe couldn't keep on top of whom poisoned whom so the entire affair became most confusing. Over a series of months, Alexandrine lavished chocolates and other such pleasantries upon courtiers, unaware that at stake was his life. When Alexandrine finally caught on, she attempted to have Mademoiselle de Paulmy arrested. It was all in vain. Josèphe blackmailed Alexandrine and threatened her life to keep silent. Josèphe became enraptured when the Marquis began to share his gifts with his close friends and circle, including the Empress herself. This would continue for weeks until the Cardinal de Mortemart caught onto this and traced the line of sudden sickness amongst the nobility to Alexandrine. The Cardinal confronted her and required a chat in private about the matter. Stricken with fear and horror, she pushed the Cardinal down a flight of stairs and fled into the night. Sophie was still all unaware, both to her own danger and that of her courtiers, she had no way of understanding the gravity of the situation unfolding. When she was finally told of the entire affair, Sophie was confused (perhaps understandably) but nevertheless wanted swift action. The next morning, a weary and disheveled Alexandrine was caught by the Imperial Guard in the woods outside Versailles. She was arrested and imprisoned at Sainte Pélagie in Paris. In the presence of the Sophie at the site of the Auto Defay. The Prussian War Just after the poisonous events of earlier in the year, the Polish Lithuanian Commonwealth was subject to an invasive occupation by Friedrich Wilhelm Hohenzollern II. The Royal Castle (Zamek Królewski w Warszawie) and the Pałac Koniecpolskich was seized. Following the occupation Warsaw, Prussian forces marched into Silesia then into Saxony, where the Elector Augustus III defended Dresden. Shocked and outraged at the succession of devastating blows, Sophie did not hesitate to declare war upon her Lutheran enemy, Friedrich Wilhelm Hohenzollern II. The declaration of war was signed whilst on an excursion to the Château de Rueil. Elector Augustus III was defeated at the Battle of Dresden. He and the entire Royal Family were placed under arrest in the Dresdner Residenzschloss. Sophie busied herself with matters of foreign communication, sending messengers and endless letters, urging her foreign relations and allies for support. She saw to it that her troops would be deployed in vast numbers to the Eastern borders: Strasbourg, Freiburg, and Luxembourg. Not long after the deployment, Sophie announced that the court was to travel to Fort Louis le Grande in Strasbourg. After the occupation of Mainz, Fort Louis le Grande was subject to an attack by Friedrich Wilhelm Hohenzollern II. Sophie swang into action, armed with scrolls of maps which contained various strategic posts, she set her leading Officers to work. For herself, she was armed with a pistol and was seen firing sucessive shots from the battlements. The Treaty of Strasbourg was signed by all foreign powers who took an active part in the bloodshed. Sophie acquired territory in the North and campaigned for the liberation of Augustus III. She departed back for Paris after the declaration/negotiation of peace was reached. Hopital Royale des Invilades Sophie ordered the Hopital Royale des Invilades shortly following her return from Strasbourg. The initial plan was to house and assist in the recuperation of veterans from the Prussian War. The architect of Les Invalides was Jean Thomas de La Sarre. The selected site was in the then suburban plain of Grenelle (plaine de Grenelle). The project was completed in 1746, in total the complex had fifteen courtyards, and the largest being the cour d'honneur for military parades. A chapel was also constructed by Louis de Fourigard. This chapel was known as Église Saint-Louis des Invalides, and daily attendance of the veterans in the church services was required. Shortly after the veterans' chapel was completed, Sophie commissioned Louis de Fourigard to construct a separate private royal chapel referred to as the Église du Dôme. The Royal Touch Over the successive years, Sophie became fervently occupied in charitable work. She visited various locations in Paris and bestowed the "Royal Touch" upon those sick and wounded. There were even reports that Sophie did indeed cure the sick. The Royal touch ceremony was performed by the sovereign, primarily on those suffering scrofula but also other diseases. Aimed to show legitimacy originally and that they were in union with Gods will to rule, It was performed in front of various clerics, almoners, and high princes of the blood who would watch the ceremony taking place. Royal physicians would usually state that at least half the citizens were cured within days. Sovereign signs the cross on the head of the infected subject, and stated that "The Empress touches you, may God heal you" which replaced the previous statement to make it less about god will heal you, but more a prayer that he may do so. Death Having went out on a hunting trip on the 24th of November 1757, Sophie would find herself with a gash across her leg after hitting herself against a thicket of bramble hedges. At the time, she, and others of her hunting party, thought little else of it, and continued to hunt and the usual picnic was served after. The Cardinal Mortemart would send for lotion to be prepared following their return, but no further arrangements were made. However, over the following days, it would be noted by the ladies of the coucher and levee, that where the Empress had cut herself would begin to scab, and her leg became sore to the touch. Though for the first few days no one thought much more of it than a result of old age (having come close to her 64th birthday), by the 27th, her friend, the Cardinal, would concern himself over her health, though he did not himself consider it to be anything serious. As the cold set in with late November, and snow started to fill the courtyards, the pain was increasingly evident. On the evening of the 29th, following her grand dinner ceremony, and dismissing the court to have their dinners, she and the Cardinal Mortemart would follow their nightly routine of returning to her chambers where they would have hot chocolate and talk, or read the papers. During this night, Sophie would cry out and collapse with her leg welting. Rushing to have her brought to the bedside, altar candles were brought and the Cardinal Mortemart, in tears, would find himself providing Extreme Unction. Though not known at the time, her autopsy would reveal a death caused by blood poisoning, deemed to have occurred as a result of her riding accident. The court would go into a deep mourning period following, and the people of Paris and the country were known to be overwhelmingly grieved. It was said a thousand masses were held in Paris that night. Issue With her husband, Louis Emmanuel de Blois de Soissons, she gave birth to 5 children * Louis Raphael, Empereur Louis XIV ''(5th September 1708 - Present) * Charles Philippe, ''Monsieur, le Duc d'Anjou (8th December 1709 - Present) * Marie Louise, Princesse de Conde (10th November 1710 - 23rd June 1754) * Marie Victoire, Reine d'Espagne (17th February 1711 - 30th May 1749) * Louis Baptiste, Comte de Provence (24th May 1712 - 11th October 1756) Titles, Styles, and Honours Titles and Styles * 7th December 1693-28th May 1698 '''Madame Sophie * '''28th May - 29th November 1757 '''Empress Marie IV Sophie '''Honours * Grand Master of the Ordre de Saint-Marie Category:House Blois Category:17th Century Births Category:Grandelumierian Sovereigns Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:18th Century Deaths